


Up to Spec

by harpydora



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Miracle, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Gig, Xenophilia, listen this is shameless smut folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/pseuds/harpydora
Summary: Echo turned Gig's creation over in their hands, a skeptical look on their face. "Are you sure about this?"





	Up to Spec

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for myself, so I'm not even going to try.
> 
> As a side note, I sure do hate the term "spitroasting" and wish there were something better. :I

Echo turned Gig's creation over in their hands, a skeptical look on their face. "Are you sure about this?" They knelt on the floor of the cockpit—Even's de facto quarters and one of the few rooms on the _World Without End_ that possessed a functioning door lock—between Even and Gig. Their clothes, along with Gig's and Even's, had been shuffled off ages ago and stuffed under a console to keep them out of the way.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Gig said with a huge grin on his face. "I've tested on myself _loads_ of times. I just want to try it out on the other side to make sure it's all good."

When Echo turned to Even, he shrugged. "I don't have any stake invested here. If you're not comfortable, we don't have to—"

"I _want_ to," Echo said, cutting him off. "Anyway, it was my idea. I want to see it through." They handed the contraption—a strapless strap-on, as it had been explained—back to Gig.

His grin only got wider and he let out a thrilled whoop. "Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about. I promise, you're gonna love this, at least from my end. Uh, pun only kind of intended. I dunno what Even is packing over there—"

Echo cut Gig off this time. "And if you don't shut up and get to work, you aren't going to find out." They turned back to Even, eyes fond even though their smirk was all sharp edges."Besides, I like what Even's 'packing' just fine."

That startled a chuckle out of Even. He reached down and slid his fingers through Echo's hair, a gentle and familiar gesture. His thumb traced Echo's cheek, and Echo turned into the touch like an affectionate cat. Even couldn't help but feel warmth blooming in his chest. He glanced up at Gig, who had already inserted the short end of the toy into himself and was applying lube to the end that now acted like a delicately ribbed metal phallus.

Echo noticed that Even's attention had wandered and nipped at his wrist. The chitinous plating rendered it mostly the ghost of a touch, but Echo's teeth caught the edge of the seam between the plates and scraped the skin there. "Eyes on me," they said, their voice husky and low.

"Of course."

But it was hard not to watch Gig in the periphery of his vision. Once Gig was satisfied that his dick was lubricated enough, he slid his slicked up fingers between Echo's thighs. Echo hissed—the lube was certainly cold even if Gig's fingers were not—but the hiss turned to a gasp as he let his fingertips tease Echo's entrance.

Even leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of Echo's head. "You okay?" he whispered into their ear. Gig must have done _something,_ because Echo bit back another gasp before they nodded. Even took their face between his hands and tilted it up so Echo had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "Okay. You let me know if that changes, all right?" And he leaned down to leave another kiss at the corner of Echo's mouth.

Echo tried to turn, to capture Even's mouth in a hungry kiss, but Even withdrew before they could do it. They made a petulant whine that was chased by a startled "Ah!" as Gig slipped a finger inside them.

"You okay there?" Gig asked, pausing. "You gotta let me know if you're liking what I'm doing."

"Yeah, s'good," Echo said. "Keep doing that."

Gig chuckled. "You got it." He shifted himself a little so he had a better angle, both for his wrist and for Echo in general (judging by the way their breath grew ragged as he worked another finger inside). Echo groaned and ground their hips against Gig's hand, their eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

"Don't get too distracted," Even chided. Echo let out a breathy huff that might have meant _I know_ or might have meant _do that again._

Either way, they shifted to support themself with one hand, their other hand trailing up Even's thigh. Their touch felt feather-light against the hardened skin, but they knew Even's body well enough to scrape their nails over the tender flesh where thigh met groin. The feeling sent an electric thrill up Even's spine, breathed over the nascent embers of Even's arousal. He kept his eyes on Echo's face as requested and saw the self-satisfied smirk. Fuck, they were beautiful.

Echo's fingers continued to explore, skating over the stretches of softer skin and finally circling the long slit between Even's legs. Even wasn't sure what tech he'd integrated to prompt this particular anatomical change, but he couldn't help but be a little grateful as Echo dragged the pad of their thumb along it. He rumbled in pleasure, an encouraging noise that Echo responded to by repeating the motion.

Behind Echo, Gig applied a little more lube to his fingers. "Hey, lemme know when you're ready to start the test," he said. He waited a moment, ostensibly to let the lube warm up a little bit, but Echo shivered when he went back to teasing Echo's already slick entrance. Based on the mischievous quirk to his lips, Even guessed that not letting it sufficiently warm up had been entirely intentional.

Echo sighed, angled their hips to try to get better stimulation. Their thumb continued to stroke Even's slit with just a little more pressure now. "Al—almost." Their breath hitched in their throat. "Just, I'm, just let me…" They trailed off, choosing instead to apply themself to the task they must complete before they were ready for Gig.

They leaned forward and nuzzled at Even's thigh. His skin may not have been as sensitive to pressure, but he felt the heat of Echo's breath, of their lips, just fine. He carded one hand through Echo's hair in encouragement (tried not to let himself mourn its former length as he did so), gently nudged Echo's face toward his crotch. They took his guidance in stride, letting their cheek rest against his thigh briefly before setting to work.

Their tongue darted out, tracing the edge of his slit in a quick swipe as if testing the waters. The sensation drew a low moan from Even, and he had to fight to keep himself still. Echo followed the tentative motion with a much firmer one, pressing their nose to Even's mons as they dragged their tongue over the area in a broad, agonizingly slow stroke. Even groaned again, curled his fingers against the base of Echo's skull. He could almost feel the grin on their face as they pushed their tongue into the slit. This time he couldn't stop his hips from bucking in response.

Echo chuckled. They shifted their position just a little and massaged the area to either side with the tips of their fingers as they continued to work it with their tongue. Even felt their ministrations having the desired effect; soon, they had coaxed Even's cock from its sheath.

Even suspected his alien symbiote's own biology had as much to do with the changes to his anatomy here as did the ability to integrate tech into his flesh. What had emerged was certainly phallic, but it had several almost metallic bumps running along its underside ( _kinda like a frenum ladder piercing,_ Echo had mentioned one time) and—much like his hair—it moved almost of its own accord.

He glanced down. Echo was definitely grinning as they wrapped their fingers around his cock. It twitched in their grasp but they held it firmly enough that it didn't slip through their fingers. They ran their thumb up the underside of Even's cock, pulling another moan from Even's throat.

"Okay," they said over their shoulder. "We're good."

"This is gonna be so good," Gig said. Even watched through half-lidded eyes as he shifted the toy between his legs and used the tip of it to tease Echo's entrance. "I'm gonna start with it off and then we'll ramp up depending on how you're feeling. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Echo said, not bothering to hide their impatience. They gave Even's cock a lazy stroke, but Even lost their full attention when Gig thrust his hips forward.

Echo's breath hitched, and when they gave no sign of distress, Gig let his hands fall to their hips. He shifted, steadied himself, and rocked forward again.

Even cupped Echo's cheek and turned their face to look up at him. "You good?"

They turned into his touch and nodded. "Yeah," they said, breath hot against his wrist. "Yeah, I'm good."

He held their gaze, expression gone serious. "If you change your mind…"

Echo rolled their eyes and nipped at Even's wrist again. "I'm _good._ "

"Okay, okay," Even chuckled. "In that case…" He nudged Echo's attention back toward his cock.

They did not hesitate. Without warning, they took most of his length into their mouth. The sudden heat sent a shudder through Even, and he had to fight not to curl his hand into a fist in Echo's hair. His back arched, but Echo used their hand on his thigh to keep him still.

Behind Echo, Gig wiggled his hips experimentally, then reached down between himself and Echo. Before Even could wonder what Gig was doing, Echo groaned around his cock and he heard the tell-tale hum of Gig's toy being activated. When Gig rocked forward, Echo moaned again. They pulled away, letting Even's cock slide from their mouth with a slick pop.

Their fingers curled around Even's shaft, working him in long, languid strokes as they and Gig found a rhythm. The toy's hum changed in pitch as Gig thrust into Echo, reacting either to the motion or to some sort of commands sent over the mesh. As Gig withdrew, the vibrations abated only to ramp up again as he buried the length of the toy inside Echo. As Gig's motions settled into a lazy sort of tempo, Echo's eyelids fluttered shut and they tilted their hips to give Gig a better angle.

Even stroked their cheek with their thumb, bringing them back to themself. They let out a shivery breath and leaned back forward to take the head of Even's cock between their lips. Their tongue slid over it, hot and wet, before they slowly—achingly slowly—took more of his shaft into their mouth. A low rumble built in his chest, half frustration and half desire.

Echo paid special attention to the bumps on the underside, tonguing each of them and sending an electrifying jolt of pleasure through him. His cock twitched in Echo's mouth, worked to stay close the the source of heat and stimulation, slid along Echo's tongue to produce even more delicious friction.

Even let his eyes fall closed, narrowed his focus to just this: the sound of Gig's uneven gasps; Echo trying to keep their breathing steady while their mouth was otherwise occupied; the slick heat of Echo's mouth on him. He let his fingers curl in Echo's hair, careful not to hold them in place but making sure they knew his hand was there.

He felt every hitch, every swallowed gasp, every stifled moan as Echo worked him over. In some ways, that turned him on just as much as what they were doing. So often they were quiet when they chose to go down on him. Focused. Deliberate. But this was a much messier undertaking with great gulps of air being cut short whenever Gig did something particularly interesting with his experimental contraption.

 _That_ definitely added fuel to the flames. Knowing that Gig was fucking Echo (with a thing of his own creation, no less)… Even made a sound that was cut off when Echo took his entire length in their mouth. The head of his cock grazed the back of Echo's throat, and that was all it took to push him over the edge. He came with a low growl, and Echo waited until he was spent before letting him pull away. He collapsed back onto his haunches, taking slow, deep breaths as he watched Gig and Echo continue on.

Gig didn't give Echo a moment to collect themself, instead choosing to pick up his pace. Even held Echo's face in both of his hands, taking the briefest moment to revel in the heat of the flush riding high on their cheeks. "You close?" he asked, pitching his voice low.

They were too far gone for words, panting and gasping as Gig fucked them, as his toy hummed inside them on each thrust. All they could do was nod. He looked up at Gig, made sure he'd caught Gig's eye before saying, "They need—"

Gig cut him off. "Got it," he husked. His own breath was ragged, he had to be close, too. But he slid one hand from Echo's hip to palm them, working his hand in time with his thrusts until, after a few moments, Echo came with a shudder and a high, keening moan.

Gig kept thrusting as Echo rode the last waves of their orgasm until his hips stuttered and he yanked himself out of Echo with a low cry. He reached between his legs and pulled the toy out, then let himself flop backwards. His chest was still heaving from exertion as he basked in his own afterglow.

For a moment, none of them spoke. Gig breathed heavily enough to be heard over all of them, but his breathing eventually events out. Even swiped at the corner of Echo's mouth, wiping away some of the cum and spit that had leaked out when Even had pulled himself out of Echo's mouth.

At length, he asked, "We all good?"

Gig huffed out a laugh and raised a hand in a shaky thumbs-up.

Even turned his gaze back to Echo. Their face was still flushed, their eyes still half-lidded, but they managed a small, content smile. "Yeah, we're good." Their voice hoarse, their throat raw, but their satisfaction was clear.

"Good," Even said. He carded his fingers through Echo's hair, pushing it away from their face. With a little encouragement, Echo pulled themself up and poured themself across Even's lap. This was Even's favorite part of his sexual encounters with them: when they were fucked out and pliant and peaceful and happy to let Even stroke them and pet them with no particular goal in mind but closeness.

After catching his breath, Gig hauled himself up to flop next to Even. He headbutted Even's shoulder like a needy cat until Even finally caught on and lifted his arm so Gig could snuggle under it. "I'd call that a successful test," he said. "Maybe we should do it again sometime, make sure everything is up to spec. Or, y'know, we could test something else."

Echo made a vague rumble of agreement, and after a moment, Even nodded too. "I'm in if you two are."

Gig grinned. "Hell yes."


End file.
